Come With Me
by grasstastesbad
Summary: [Spoilers] He has shown Jessica things that only he and his sister knew about.


"I've slept under stars you can't even see from here." Morty said quietly, nearly hoping that Jessica wasn't actually listening to him.  
"I've fought monsters that don't even exist in our realm of existence, I've soared through galaxies trillions of miles away from here." He found himself continuing. "But. I don't really know why it even matters anymore." He'd sigh, leaning on the rusty fence on the overpass.  
Jessica would silently tilt her head, quietly examining the shorter boy's expression.  
"Rick's gone." He finally brought himself to say.  
He was tempted to just turn, to leave Jessica right there, let himself rot in his own emotions.  
But he didn't.  
Morty opened himself up to Jessica, standing on this overpass near sunset. The weather was cold, damp. The type where the tips of your fingers are numb, and you can see your breath. There was the threat of rain hanging in the clouds above their heads.  
Jessica quietly looked onward, she too, was leaning against the railing, watching the cars underneath them rush by, bringing water up from the damp cement before splattering back onto the surface.  
She wasn't quite sure why she was willing to listen.  
She'd cross her ankles, the tip of one of her Mary Janes making small circles on the sidewalk while the other stayed firmly on the ground. She adjusted her scarf to cover her mouth, it was pink, with small knotted threads at the end of it.  
"Your grandpa was cool." She finally said, her voice soft, as if she were trying not to interrupt whatever mood Morty had been setting.  
Morty was quiet for a few moments, chewing on his inner cheek, still completely unaware of how to capture Jessica's attention. Nobody ever really talked to Morty besides his teachers at school, and even then, the majority of them had turned a blind eye to the kid. The only friend he actually had was Rick.  
Rick, the grandfather who pulled his grandson out of school, the man who nearly got Morty killed on countless occasions, just to get a kick out of an adventure. The man who never should have actually been left to care for a child.  
"... Yeah." Morty said after a long hesitation.  
He'd smile, just a small one.  
It was the first time he had actually smiled since Rick's arrest.  
"I mean, h-he wasn't perfect, but he's what I had, y'know?" Morty would turn, showing Jessica that slight upturn of his lips.

"His sciences were amazing. I mean, y-y-I think you've seen some of it. Like, uh. The portal, o-or when he turned himself into a kid, y'know? You saw him at the school dance."  
"I remember that." Jessica replied. She was still watching the cars go by.  
"I... I could show you more of his stuff, i-if you want, I mean. I'm. I'm not gonna force you to do nothing."

There was a long pause, Jessica looked up, taking this thought into consideration.  
"Sure, why not?" She said, and Morty's eyes lit up.  
"R-really...? You will? You-you don't think I'm crazy...?"  
"What harm could it do?" She'd look back at Morty, a small smile of her own showing through.  
He felt his cheeks burn up, and he swallowed his breath.  
"Well, come on...!" He began making the rest of the way to the side of the overpass, Jessica soon following after.  
Morty felt excited, a warm feeling in his chest was beginning to flood his body.

He wanted to show Jessica everything.

He wanted to show her the Meeseeks box, the alternate dimensions, the curse remover, the dream hopper, everything.

They reached Morty's house sooner or later, slinging their bags onto the floor, before Morty quietly leads her to the garage.  
"... Summer and I had to hide the stuff that was important before the police got here." He said quietly.  
"The galactic federation are everywhere now."  
Jessica nodded, remembering the large amount of weird insect-equse aliens roaming the streets months after Rick's arrest.  
Morty typed some numbers into a keypad, before leading Jessica down to the lab. He swallowed his breath nervously as Jessica looked around, pulling her scarf back down around her neck as she analysed untouched inventions laid about work benches all around her.  
Nervously, Morty explained some of them, to which Jessica seemed rather half-attentive.  
He picked up a box, remembering what it was. He pressed a button, releasing a hologram of a galaxy flooding the room, causing Jessica to look up and around with awe. This time, Squanchy wasn't there to interrupt them.  
Jessica wandered the room, staring at all the individual stars. Morty set the box down, following after her.

Morty hadn't been this far down before, it was a slightly darker area, which looked like it contained biotic experiments at one point in time. It was rather chilling. There were half-filled syringes, bone marrow samples, and tubes filled with blood, some of them even were shattered, leaving dried liquid messes of all sorts of colors everywhere. Morty once again swallowed his breath, but Jessica continued to look around with interest, before she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at something in the furthest corner of the lab.  
"Morty..."  
She barely managed to choke out his name.  
"What... What is that...?"

Morty turned his head, looking at where Jessica was staring.  
There was a large tube, filled with what looked to be a glowing, blue liquid. The boy blinked, walking closer to the tube. Jessica lingered behind, looking rather puzzled.  
Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be a body within the tube. Morty immediately recognized who it was supposed to be, taking a startled step back.  
"R-Rick?!" He accidentally shouted.  
Jessica just stared, unable to think of what an appropriate reaction would be to this situation.


End file.
